gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime Battle
Anime Royale is a 2.5D Fighting Game Developed by Arc System Works and Published by Namco Bandai. Gameplay The Gameplay is a 4 Button fighter very akin to Other ArcSys Fighting Games, such as Guilty Gear, BlazBlue, Arcana Heart, and Persona 4 Arena. The 4 Buttons however are a lot more similar to BlazBlue and the Capcom fighting game, Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, with A Light Attack, Medium Attack, Heavy Attack, and a Special Attack. The Special Attack is a lot more akin to BlazBlue's Drive Button, with a special one button attack. There are a few unique mechanics exclusive to the game, one mechanic is the “Awakening”. Similar to the instant kill mode in Guilty Gear, and the Overdrive Mode from BlazBlue, if you press all 4 attack buttons at the same time, the character will transform in a temporary state that gives the character a stat boost that varies depending on the character. It can range from a Boost in Attack Power, Speed, Defense, and Meter. Each character has 5 Levels of Super Meter, with some characters having the ability to charge the meter, if you press Light + Special, you can do this with certain characters. Medium + Special is a dodge/parry maneuver, that can only be done correctly with proper timing. Heavy + Special is a throw. There is also a simple mode, dubbed “Dynamic Mode”. The Controls are Light Attack = Normal Attack, Medium Attack = Heavy Attack, Heavy Attack = Special Moves, and Special Attack = Throw. You can do Super Attacks by holding two of the attack buttons, and you can do your Ultimate Attack by holding 3 buttons. Character Roster Playable Dragon Ball Z/Super *Son Goku (Super Incarnation) *Vegeta (Super Incarnation) *Son Gohan (Teen) *Frieza Naruto: Shippuden/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Naruto Uzumaki (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Incarnation) *Sasuke Uchiha (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Incarnation) *Madara Uchiha *Kaguya Otsutsuki One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Portgas D. Ace Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki *Sosuke Aizen Fairy Tail *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jonathan Joestar *Joseph Joestar *Jotaro Kujo *DIO Soul Eater *Maka Albarn w/Soul Evans *Black Star w/Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Death The Kid w/Liz and Patty Thompson Kill La Kill *Ryuko Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin Others *Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia *Gintoki Sakata from Gintama *Mugen from Samurai Champloo *Ruby Rose from RWBY *Itsuki "Ikki" Daisuke from Air Gear *Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh! *Cutie Honey from Cutie Honey *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon *Guts from Berserk *Kenshiro from Fist of The North Star *Haruko Haruhara from FLCL *Light Yagami from Death Note *Team Dai-Gurren from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *Haruhi Suzumiya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Panty and Stocking Anarchy from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt DLC *Goku Black from Dragon Ball Super *Kelfa from Dragon Ball Super *Future Trunks from Dragon Ball Z *Boruto Uzumaki from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Sarada Uchiha from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Sakura Haruno from Naruto: Shippuden *Hinata Hyuga from Naruto: Shippuden *Boa Hancock from One Piece *Sabo from One Piece *Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail *Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail *Josuke Higashikata from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jolyne Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Weiss Schnee from RWBY *Blake Belladonna from RWBY *Yang Xiao Long from RWBY *Tohru from Miss 'Kobayashi's Dragon Maid' *Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop *Moka Akashiya from Rosario + Vampire *Asuka Langley from Neon Genesis Evangelion *Yuno Gasai from Future Diary *Saitama from One Punch Man Unique Character Abilities When pressing the Special button, some characters have a special mechanic unique to the character. *Team Dai-Gurren and Panty and Stocking take up both character slots, due to them being multiple characters in one slot. *Dragon Ball Characters, Kenshiro, and Gintoki have a Ki meter above their Hyper Meter. Allowing The Dragon Ball Characters to Transform in battle when it comes to Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Frieza. Kenshiro can charge up his Ki to increase the strength of his attacks, and Gintoki can charge up to add more power to his Kamehameha Super Attack. *Naruto Characters have a Chakra Meter above their hyper meter. This allows them to charge the power of normal special moves, however, the Chakra will be drained during transformations. *One Piece Characters do not have a special meter, but they do have an icon that signals if the character is in transformation mode or not(For Example: An icon shows that Luffy is in 2nd Gear mode.) *Bleach Characters have a Reiatsu meter. When fully charged, the speed and power of the character is increased. *RWBY Characters can change their weapon style with the Special button, which leads to different movesets. *Fairy Tail Characters have a Magic Meter. When fully charged, the character goes into a special mode that increases the properties of their normal attacks and special moves. *Jonathan and Joseph have a Hamon meter. When fully charged, the properties and animations of special moves are changed. *Jotaro, DIO, Josuke, and Jolyne use their Stands in battle, which they can summon and desummon at any time with the Special button. *Yugi has a Life point counter instead of a health bar, and he also has a 3 Card system, which allows him to use 3 monster summons at once, but he can also pull a trap or spell card as a special move. *Haruhi has a mini meter above her Hyper meter, which with the special button, Haruhi can summon support characters depending on the level of the meter. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Arc System Works Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Boruto Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:Fairy Tail Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Soul Eater Category:RWBY Category:Kill la Kill Category:Samurai Champloo Category:My Hero Academia Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:Gintama Category:GinTama Category:Gin Tama Category:Yugioh Category:Yu Gi Oh Category:Cutie Honey Category:Sailor Moon Category:Berserk Category:Hokuto no Ken Category:Fist of the North Star Category:The Fist of the North Star Category:Death Note Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Category:Panty and Stocking Category:Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon Category:Kobayashi Category:Air Gear Category:FLCL Category:Cowboy Bebop Category:Rosario to Vampire Category:Rosario + Vampire Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Evangelion Category:Future Diary Category:One Punch Man Category:Dragon Maid